


The Morning After

by LowLightLion



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowLightLion/pseuds/LowLightLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last night was big, and now it's the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written so any and all feedback would be appreciated. I took a few (too many) liberties with the characters' personalities since I haven't read the HP series or Carry On. I'll add more chapters once I've finished Carry On.

Simon and Baz walked quickly down the winding stairs to their morning class. “You’ve made us late” Baz repeated. “Do you know how much trouble we’ll be in?” 

Simon stayed quiet, too deep in thought to care about classes or punishments. Baz kissed me, he thought over and over. Baz kissed me. All morning Simon had felt as though he’d been thinking and walking through syrup. He registered that he’d woken up late and had moved too slowly when getting ready but his brain was occupied with the events of the previous night.

“Ugh, at this point we might as well not even go to class” Baz continued. Simon glanced up at Baz, who was just taller than him, and wished he could a better look at his lips. Baz kissed me, with his lips. Simon glanced up again, careful not to accidently meet Baz’s eyes. Just as Simon was about to steal a third glance Baz moved in front of him and looked at his eyes. Simon made an effort to make eye contact but his eyes fell onto Baz’s lips.

“Why aren't you talking?" Baz demanded.

Quietly Simon spoke, “You kissed me”. Baz kissed me. Simon’s eyes sill hadn’t found Baz’s.

“Is that a problem, Snow?”

“No. It’s, um, kind of, yeah.”

Baz moved around Simon and began walking back down the stairs before making a sharp turn at a door at the base and deciding to go outside. Simon stood for a few moments, confused, then chased after him. Oh crap, he thought.

“I meant that in a good way”, Simon started, getting in step with the taller boy, “I swear.”

“Really? Because you haven’t been acting like it was a good thing. You’re being distant, like you don’t even want to be by me.” Baz picked up his pace and although Simon wasn’t much shorter he struggled to keep up.

Simon caught upstretched his leg in front of Baz’s causing the taller boy to fall to the ground with a thump. Simon lazily sat on the ground next to him and began to pick at the grass and drop it onto Baz’s back. Neither boy moved for some time, and neither spoke.

The two remained in their positions until the first class of the day had let out and the students had gone to their second class of the day. There were whispered comments and quick looks at the two boys but no one approached them. When it was silent and still again Simon spoke. “It’s a problem, in a good way, because I liked it, in a good way.” Baz didn’t look at the other boy and kept his head on the ground. Simon nudged him for a response.

“Were you not expecting to,” Baz questioned defensively, Simon felt the other boy’s body tense, and then relax, “or did you not want it to?”

Simon thought for a few seconds, not about an answer since he already had one, but about what to say. “I wasn’t expecting it to feel good. I never let myself think about you that way because I didn’t know how you felt.”

“Oh, Snow,” Baz grumbled while he rolled onto his side and sat up to face his friend. “You need to stop talking.” Simon stared at the other buy, unsure of what to do, of what Baz wanted him to do of how to turn things around.

“If I don’t talk you’re going to get worried and think that I don’t like you.”

Baz smiled, thankful for a less serious conversation. “If it means you won’t talk again, I’ll live with the worry.”

“But what if, for arguments sake, I don’t want to stop talking?” Simon smiled wide, thinking he had out smarted Baz.

“Fine. If you stop talking I won’t put twice as much of the grass that you put on me into your shoes. Deal?” Baz tried to sound like he was joking, but he really was considering covering every single thing Simon owned in grass, just to make a point.

“Humph, if you really want me to stop talking, you’re going to need to be more persuasive.”

Baz slowly leaned towards Simon, wanting to give the other boy the chance to move away. To Simon the two seemed to stay frozen in that moment forever. Their faces were the slightest distance apart and Simon could swear he felt the pull of Baz’s lips. All at once though the older boy pulled back, stood up, and walked away.

“We can’t miss all of our classes, Snow”


End file.
